Gooseberry Bay Village
Gooseberry Bay Village To see a numbered map of the village Click Here. Demographics and General Information: Mayor: Boo Wilbury Councilman: Darry Underhill Councilman: Bellairafon, who owns a Thatched Roof house in Gooseberry Bay Village is not only proud of the house interior, but also of the Cherry Orchard behind his house. Bellairafon has sworn to protect Gooseberry Bay Village. Boo and Darry are the people who should be approached if you want to lease a Turft house, Thatched house or bedroom in the Boarding House somewhere in Gooseberry Bay Village. Gooseberry Bay Village has been inhabited for a very long time, hence the multitude of beautiful gardens and orchards that show evidence of deliberate cultivation, though not quite as formal as that of some castles. There is a small art colony that produces some surprisingly impressive statues and paintings to be found in and around the area. The population consists primarily of Elves, Halflings and the ubiquitous Human races. There has been considerable inbreeding, so Half Elves are not uncommon. Most travelers seem to arrive by the airship that makes frequent stops at this surprisingly large and industrious village. Ships from the sea also bring passengers to the area. The Lighthouse is a boon to those ships and the keeper of it doubles as the Dock Master since the fishing fleet comes and goes far more frequently than the ships that arrive now and then with passengers and trade material. The stones used in the building of the The Bonds of the Crucible Temple as well as the barracks are worn, yet those buildings are obviously well tended. The small garrison in Gooseberry Bay Village has not been rotated in a very long time, probably due to this being a classic backwater town which until very recently has managed to be ignored or bypassed for the most part by the politics and wars around the rest of the continent. In fact, the population here paid little or no attention to events elsewhere. As a result, the soldiers have intermarried with the citizens of Gooseberry Bay Village. So intertwined are they with the population, it is somewhat difficult to point at any one person and say: “That is not a soldier.” A few decades ago, the temple was taken over by a diverse group of people. As time passed, more was learned about this group. Led by a person whose title is The Crucible, there are actually two main groups, The Sisterhood of the Crucible and The Brotherhood of the Crucible which form The Bonds of The Crucible. These women and their men come and go quietly and little is known about them, though it would seem that the organization is ecumenical. The population of Gooseberry Bay is protective of and as secretive about the The Bonds of the Crucible as the members of the temple are, probably because the citizens are grateful for the protection of the Temple members as well as for their good health of themselves along with the indigenous fauna and flora due to the dedication of these Temple members to maintaining such. Major industries other than fishing and the usual Blacksmith consist of some farming, some gathering of fruits, berries and nuts from the indigenous trees and bushes. There are also some businesses that are beginning to flourish due to their unusual products. Just Desserts is run by Sandy Pecan and her husband Pete Pecan. This tiny shop started when Sandy found that her concoctions were highly popular even when she was not making them as magical. After a short but profitable time, Sandy began to use a large portion of her profits to gather together magical ingredients to use in some of the finest desserts ever made. Expensive? Indeed! Yet these tasty desserts are actually thrifty if one looks at them as a long term investment because they never seem to be completely consumed. Alice's Bistro , owned and run by Alice and Ray, has some of the finest meals in all the land. Much as Sandy Pecan and Pete Pecan, Alice and Ray started the Bistro out of their own home, then found that it becoming more and more popular. They, again much like Sandy and Pete Pecan of Just Desserts, took a large portion of their profits to invest in magical ingredients for their meals. Yes, the meals are quite expensive as an initial investment, but very thrifty as a long term investment. The Bistro's butcher has some meat cuts for sale that many will find to be interesting investments also. From time to time, Rae or Alice might have use for your services. Go on errands for them and you might find the rewards to be profitable. There is a small farm owned by the Mayor of Gooseberry, Boo Wilbury and her Councilman Darry Underhill, that breeds horses. A rather unusual point of interest would be that of a semi-permanent encampment of friendly gypsies who do a great deal of trade with travelers. There are rumors that all is not totally peaceful here. For instance, it is said there are at least two caves hidden somewhere within the boundaries of this supposedly peaceful town. One is said to be a vampire bat cave and the other even has a sign in front of it: “Gooseberry Legends Cave”. The occupants of the caves are used as the basis for frightening stories told to naughty children. "Behave or the (insert names of creatures here) will come for you while we sleep." Visitors might want to talk to a pretty Druidess named Melima Aers for a bit of probable history behind Gooseberry Bay Village. Melima tends to hang around the West Gate there, you can't miss her, she is dressed in bright Salmon Pink leathers. For other interesting conversations, you might talk to Captain Cod who frequently wanders over to the local tavern, Gina Captainsdotter who has a problem with a stork who stalks her and then there is the cemetery caretaker, Geoffery Graves. Creator / Builder of Gooseberry Bay Village is Jeanie D'Jinni. Screenshots and descriptions of Gooseberry Bay Village by Jeanie D'Jinni.